Suicide
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Suicide one word that can change and take lives. Complete


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock belongs to Disney.**

**Author's Note Important: Miley And Nick are married and he hasn't told her anything much about his past & Kevin isn't his brother just their best friend & story is more Joe & Nick centric than Niley centered & Miley is a teacher.**

As Soon as Miley Grey entered the high school this morning she knew something was wrong.

There was students in clusters in the hallway crying with teachers trying to comfort them best as they could.

Miley approached a teacher who was a good friend of hers, "What happened" She asked Lily.

"A student killed himself last night" Lily told her.

"Who was it?" Miley asked.

"Isaac Donovan, 14 years old" was Lily's tearful reply.

Miley gasped how could somebody so young feel the need to take their own life away.

"I can't believe it either Miles" Lily whispered and hugged her.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS & FACULTY IF ANYONE FEELS THE NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT THIS TRAGIC INCIDENT THEY ARE ALLOWED TO BE EXCUSED FROM CLASS TO GO TALK TO THE FOUR COUNSELORS IN THE MULTI-PURPOSE ROOM AT ANY POINT TODAY" The principal's voice echoed over the sound system.

Many students were sent home that day because of the overflow in the multi-purpose room.

In almost every teacher's classroom on some spot on the whiteboard in marker it said 'Remember And Never Forget Isaac Donovan'.

After school was dismissed at the end of the day the principal George Olsen called for a mandatory staff meeting in the office.

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

**Meeting**

Miley sat down next to Lily at the conference table as they all waited silently for the principal to speak.

Finally he spoke," decided for the students to have a local guest speaker talk to them about suicide awareness.

The teachers nodded in agreement with their boss, "Who is the speaker going to be?" Lily asked.

"I put the request out this morning and i got one reply so far by a man who hasn't done guest speaking before but has a heck of a story to tell" Principal Olsen explained.

"next order of business the assembly will be tomorrow at 10 a.m" The principal said and dismissed the teachers.

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

Nick Grey sat at his desk holding a old photo turning it nervously in his hands.

"Maybe i shouldn't have agreed to be a speaker Joe" He said looking down at the picture.

The photo of course did not reply to the question and Nick sighed heavily.

"You would have wanted me to do it anyway never mind" Nick said to the picture.

The picture was Nick's favorite because it showed the raw other side of his older brother.

The photo had been taken at the precise moment Joe had been laughing at something funny.

It wasn't the best picture to most people but that's why Nick loved it, Because it showed Joe in an old yankees sweatshirt with his hair messy and curly laughing and enjoying living life.

Nick carefully placed the laminated picture back into his wallet where he kept it with him always.

He took a shaky breath a part of him was still hanging onto Joe all these years later and Nick bit his lip forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Nick continued writing his speech for tomorrow writing faster as the memories came pouring back.

It took a while but he finished a final copy and picked the right pictures and video clips to show.

Just then the he heard the front door shut and Nick hurriedly put his speech away where Miley wouldn't see it he wasn't ready to share those painful memories with her yet.

Miley went upstairs to her husband's office and found him reading a paperback book.

"I missed you today" She said softly and kissed him on the lips.

After they kissed for a while they decided to have dinner and discussed their days as normal.

That night as they lay in bed with Miley fiddling with the chain his dog tags were on.

She suddenly turned her head and asked,"baby why do you have two dog tags i know the silver one is yours, but is the black in for?"

Nick close his eyes deciding how to answer her innocent question.

"It's in memory of a close friend" He said finally.

"Oh.. Okay" She nodded letting the subject go assuming it had been a buddy from his Air Force days.

Long after Miley was asleep Nick lay awake he hated lying to her since he loved her so much.

It Hadn't been a complete lie it was in memory of his very best friend who had been in the Air Force and who had been the reason he'd enlisted.

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

**Assembly The Next Day**

Nick watched from the side of the stage as the auditorium filled up with students and teachers.

He saw Miley's ninth grade class being seated near the front of the room but more in the middle.

"what am I doing Joe" Nick whispered to himself.

Then Principal Olsen strode onto the stage to the podium and tapped the microphone hard causing it to screech and everyone winced.

"as you all know i'm Principal Olsen and i would like to introduce our guest speaker PLEASE WELCOME NICHOLAS GREY" The principal introduced Nick.

Nick walked calmly onto the stage and winked at Miley who was looking at him in shock.

"Now I'm Not going to make you listen to me, But i'd appreciate if you just listen and take it in" Nick said into the microphone.

"I had an older brother his name was Joseph A. Grey 12 years ago on September 17 2012 he killed himself" Nick said and clicked the remote and a picture of Joe showed on the screen.

"after his death i was beating myself up thinking i should have seen it coming" Nick told them.

Pausing as the audience held their breath he continued," But then I realized i had seen it coming I'd just ignored all the warning signs".

"to explain this the best way possible i'd have to start with our childhood, My dad left when I was about 2 or 3 years old, Joe was about 5 or 6 years old"

Nick switched the picture it was now a photo of Joe with Nick on his shoulders.

"My mother had many boyfriends who disliked kids a lot and would ignore us, eventually one of them Jeffery Dylan got her into alcohol and smoking"

"I'll Admit this now we were Neglected, But we took care of each other and Joe pretty much raised me" Nick said.

"a lot of the time we had to wear the same ratty dirty clothes to school every day and were bullied a lot because of it"

"we had one good friend that was a year and a half older than Joe his name was Kevin Lucas"

Nick switched the picture again and it showed the three of them holding guitars after practicing in Kevin's basement.

"Kevin would secretly give us his outgrown clothes, i remember one winter that Joe didn't have a coat because he'd given me his and Kevin pretended to have lost his coat but he'd really given it to Joe because Joe had been really sick at the time" Nick told the kids.

"Joe and I were two years apart in age but a lot alike and i'd later learn just how much we were the same, we were both stubborn, loyal and shared the love of Music and performing."

"after Joe graduated he enlisted in the United States Air Force and i was angry because i felt that he'd abandoned me".

Nick clicked the remote and the picture switched to one of Joe in his Uniform holding his helmet next to a plane.

"But Joe wrote me many letters and eventually i forgave him for leaving me" Nick said.

"He told me once that his fellow other pilots had nicknamed him 'Danger In The Sky' because he was capable of doing complicated flight maneuvers easily"

"after i graduated high school, Joe quit the air force and we bought an apartment to live in together in New York City where Kevin had moved to after marrying his girlfriend".

"Joe wanted to pursue Music more and get a record label that was his dream, He insisted on writing all the songs for the album by himself which confused me since we always wrote songs together" Nick told the kids.

"A month later Joe started dating this shifty girl Mitchie Torres and immediately the first time we met i didn't like he but i brushed it off as jealously for the attention she got from my brother".

"six months later they were still dating and Joe's album which he titled Fastlife was set to be released."

Nick switched the picture again and it now showed Joe holding ad Cd case smiling with one arm thrown over Nick's shoulder and a brunette girl scowling in the background.

"Joe wanted to record the final song for the album with me, I remember him joking saying that it would be just like the old days when us and Kevin were a band together and dreamed of releasing albums and touring the world."

Nick paused to sip some water from the bottle on the podium, He observed the crowd strangely they were all sitting in silence waiting for him to tell them more.

"Joe's album Fastlife didn't sell very well and he was insulted by many people over his music video calling him an arsonist or sadistic".

Nick clicked the remote and part of Joe's music video See No More played and Nick closed his eyes Joe's music was the closest thing he had to hearing his brother's voice left.

When the clip ended he opened his eyes and started the story once again.

"Mitchie Torres overdosed on multiple drugs with a combination of Alcohol in November 2011 and My brother was heartbroken"

"I remember he locked himself in his room for three days straight and wouldn't come out no matter how hard i tried to convince him, I even resorted to calling Kevin to come and try".

"after Mitchie's death for the next five months Joe would hug me every time he saw me and never told me why he'd just say "let's hug", I assumed he was either lonely or needed reassurance that i still needed him and that i was alive".Nick said.

"That was the first of the signs i noticed, the second was one morning Joe was cooking pancakes and the pan was still hot and he put his hand directly into the hot pan

purposely, I yelled at him and grabbed his hand running it under cold water at the sink."

"when i asked Joe why he did that his reply was 'i wanted to feel something', the final warning was when he gave me his watch that he loved."

Nick lifted his arm up so the kids could see and took his watch off his wrist.

"This very watch that i still wear today 12 years later" He told them.

Nick took a deep breath he was getting to the harder to talk about part of his speech now.

"On September 17 2012 I came home to find my brother Joseph lying on the bathroom floor with pills scattered on the counter and a letter next to him" Nick said shakily.

"I was crying and screaming for him to wake up so loud that our neighbors called the police."

"Joe killed himself the day after my 20th birthday; he'd thrown me a surprise birthday party the night before and had been very happy then".

Nick swallowed hard and said, "But it doesn't' end there earlier i said Joe and I very a lot alike in many ways well dealing with things is one".

"I blamed myself and i was re-reading his suicide letter one evening especially the line that had been hastily scrawled under his name as an afterthought it read 'Nicky Help me I don't want to do this anymore'".

"so i went into Joe's room and found his favorite yankees sweatshirt that still smelled like his cologne then i wrote a brief note and then swallowed a handful of pills".

"The only flaw in my plan was i'd forgotten Kevin was coming over that evening, Kevin found me and called an ambulance realizing what i'd did" Nick said.

"I woke up in the hospital horribly angry at Kevin and the Doctors for making me live and Kev and I got into a huge fight, Afterwards when my head cleared i realized Joe wouldn't want me to kill myself but to live my life so i enlisted in the Air Force and earned my own nickname".

"when i got out of the Air Force i had Joe's dog tags replicated and i sought out Kevin and thanked him and now both of us wear a dog tag for Joe" Nick said holding up his dog tag necklace with the black and the silver tag.

" I learned suicide isn't the answer and it's the one word that can change and take away lives" Nick told them.

" I still miss my Brother Joe who loved Music, Jokes, Family, Kindness and I even miss his hugs" Nick added.

Then pressing the button one last time, a video clip began to play on the screen it was video Nick had found of the last song his brother had written.

The song began to play

**remember when i asked you just to stay**

**said you'd be gone for a while but be back someday**

**but suddenly the truth doesn't feel so safe**

**you made a promise**

**you didn't keep it**

**chorus:**

**there's no windows in this lighthouse**

**no answers to the questions why**

**no way to be found, be found now**

**through the fog**

**so i'm trapped in this lighthouse, lighthouse**

**my heart is getting cold as i count the days**

**i would give my soul for the chance to see her**

**but all i see are these painted walls**

**i'm going crazy, crazy, crazy**

**chorus:**

**there's no windows in this lighthouse**

**no answers to the questions why**

**no way to be found, be found now**

**through the fog**

**so i'm trapped in this lighthouse, lighthouse**

**this cliff i'm on is too steep to climb down**

**i need for you to save from drowning**

**and a thousand tears will make a waterfall from me**

**you'll see**

**and it's loud and clear that i'm not getting off this rock**

**so stuck in this lighthouse**

**chorus:**

**there's no windows in this lighthouse (no, no)**

**no answers to the questions why**

**no way to be found, be found now**

**through the fog**

**so i'm trapped in this lighthouse, lighthouse**

"Goodbye Joey" Nick whispered as the song ended he'd finally let go of his brother.

The next day Nick visited Joe's grave to officially say goodbye and as he was turning to go he glanced back at the stone that read 'Joseph A. Grey A loyal friend and brother gone too soon 8-15-89 to 9-15-12', "a brother's love never dies" He said and left.

THE END

this probably was really bad and the ending sucked anyway tell me what you think


End file.
